CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS CIUDAD DE HUESOS
by alexapendragon
Summary: Mikan Sakura es una adolescente aparentemente normal. En Pandemónium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Mikan sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul junto con su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños sde esa noche su destino se une ala de los cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra.(:
1. Chapter 1

.HOLA A TODOS COMO NO SE COMO CONTINUAR LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS SI ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRE ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO SE PODRIA CONTINUAR QUE ME MANDE UN MENSAJE CON SU IDEA GRACIAS

HOY OS PRESENTO OTRA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA TRIOLOGIA CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

CAPITULO 01 PANDEMONIUM

—Sin duda estás de broma —dijo el gorila de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el enorme pecho. Dirigió una mirada amedrentadora al muchacho de la chaqueta roja con cremallera y sacudió la afeitada cabeza.

—No puedes entrar con eso ahí.

Los aproximadamente cincuenta adolescentes que hacían cola ante el club Pandemónium se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder oír. La espera era larga para entrar en aquel club abierto a todas las edades,en especial en domingo, y no acostumbraba a suceder gran cosa en la cola. Los gorilas eran feroces y caían al instante sobre cualquiera que diera la impresión de estar a punto de causar problemas. Mikan Sakura, de quince años, de pie en la cola con su mejor amigo, Ruka, se inclinó como todos los demás, esperando algo de animación.

— ¡Ah, vamos!

El chico enarboló el objeto por encima de la cabeza. Parecía un palo de madera con un extremo acabado en punta.

—Es parte de mi disfraz.

El portero del local enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es?

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente. Tratándose de Pandemónium, tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, se dijo Mikan. Lucía cabellos teñidos de azul eléctrico, que sobresalían en punta alrededor de la cabeza igual que los zarcillos de un pulpo sobresaltado, pero sin complicados tatuajes faciales ni grandes barras de metal atravesándole las orejas o los labios.

—Soy un cazador de vampiros. —Hizo presión sobre el objeto de madera, que se dobló con la facilidad de una brizna de hierba torciéndose hacia un lado—. Es de broma. Goma espuma. ¿Ves?

Los dilatados ojos del muchacho eran de un verde excesivamente brillante, advirtió Mikan: del color del anticongelante, de la hierba en primavera. Lentes de contacto coloreadas, probablemente. El hombre de la puerta se encogió de hombros, repentinamente aburrido.

—Ya. Entra.

El chico se deslizó por su lado, veloz como una anguila. A Mikan le gustó el movimiento airoso de sus hombros, el modo en que agitaba los cabellos al moverse. Había una palabra en francés que su madre habría usado para describir al muchacho: insouciant, despreocupado.

—Lo encontrabas guapo —dijo Ruka en tono resignado—, ¿verdad?

Mikan le clavó el codo en las costillas, pero no respondió.

Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo de hielo seco. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, convirtiéndola en un multicolor país de las hadas repleto de azules, verdes ácidos, cálidos rosas y dorados.

El chico de la chaqueta roja acarició la larga hoja afilada que tenía en las manos mientras una sonrisa indolente asomaba a sus labios. Había resultado tan fácil... un leve glamour (un encantamiento) en la hoja, para que pareciera inofensiva, otro poco en sus ojos, y en cuanto el encargado de la puerta le hubo mirado directamente, entrar ya no fue un problema. Por supuesto, probablemente habría conseguido pasar sin tomarse tantas molestias, pero formaba parte de la diversión..., engañar a los mundis, haciéndolo todo al descubierto justo frente a ellos,disfrutando de las expresiones de desconcierto de sus rostros bobalicones.

Eso no quería decir que los humanos no fueran útiles. Los ojos verdes del muchacho escudriñaron la pista de baile, donde delgadas extremidades cubiertas con retazos de seda y cuero negro aparecían y desaparecían en el interior de rotantes columnas de humo mientras los mundis bailaban. Las chicas agitaban las largas melenas, los chicos balanceaban las caderas vestidas de cuero y la piel desnuda centelleaba sudorosa. La vitalidad simplemente manaba de ellos, oleadas de energía que le proporcionaban una mareante embriaguez. Sus labios se curvaron. No sabían lo afortunados que eran. No sabían lo que era sobrevivir a duras penas en un mundo muerto, donde el sol colgaba inerte en el cielo igual que un trozo de carbón consumido. Sus vidas brillaban con la misma fuerza que las llamas de una vela... y podían apagarse con la misma facilidad. La mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre el arma que llevaba, y había empezado a apretar el paso hacia la pista de baile cuando una chica se separó de la masa de bailarines y empezó a avanzar hacia él. Se la quedó mirando. Era hermosa, para ser humana: cabello largo casi del color exacto de la tinta negra, ojos pintados de negro. Un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, del estilo que las mujeres llevaban cuando aquel mundo era más joven, con mangas de encaje que se acampanaban alrededor de los delgados brazos. Rodeando el cuello llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata, de la que pendía un colgante rojo oscuro del tamaño del puño de un bebé. Sólo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para saber que era auténtico..., auténtico y valioso. La boca se le empezó a hacer agua a medida que ella se le acercaba. La energía vital palpitaba en ella igual que la sangre brotando de una herida abierta. Le sonrió al pasar junto a él, llamándole con la mirada. Se volvió para seguirla, saboreando el imaginario chisporroteo de su muerte en los labios. Siempre era fácil. Podía sentir cómo la energía vital se evaporaba de la muchacha para circular por sus venas igual que fuego.

¡Los humanoseran tan estúpidos! Poseían algo muy precioso, y apenas lo protegían.

Tiraban por la borda sus vidas a cambio de dinero, de bolsitas que contenían unos polvos, de la sonrisa encantadora de un desconocido. La muchacha era un espectro pálido que se retiraba a través del humo de colores. Llegó a la pared y se volvió, remangándose la falda con las manos, alzándola mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Bajo la falda, llevaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo. Fue hacia ella con aire despreocupado, con la piel hormigueando por la cercanía de la muchacha. Vista de cerca, no era tan perfecta. Vio rímel corrido bajo los ojos, el sudor que le pegaba el cabello al cuello. Olió su mortalidad, el olor dulzón de la putrefacción. "Eres mía", pensó.

Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. Ella se hizo a un lado, y vio que estaba apoyada en una puerta cerrada. "PROHIBIDALAENTRADA", estaba garabateado sobre ella en pintura roja. La muchacha alargó la mano a su espalda en busca del pomo, lo giró y se deslizó al interior.

El joven vislumbró cajas amontonadas, cables eléctricos enmarañados.

Un trastero. Echó un vistazo a su espalda..., nadie miraba. Mucho mejor si ella deseaba intimidad. Se introdujo en la habitación tras ella, sin darse cuenta de que le seguían.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 1 PARTE 2

HOLA ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

CAPITULO01 PANDEMONIUM parte 2

—Bien —dijo Ruka—, una música bastante buena, ¿eh? Mikan no respondió. Bailaban, o lo que podría pasar por ello (una gran cantidad de balanceos a un lado y a otro con descensos violentos hacia el suelo, como si uno de ellos hubiese perdido una lente de contacto) en un espacio situado entre un grupo de chicos adolescentes ataviados con corsés metálicos y una joven pareja asiática que se pegaba el lote apasionadamente, con las extensiones de colores de ambos entrelazadas entre sí igual que enredaderas. Un muchacho con un piercing labial y una mochila en forma de osito de peluche repartía gratuitamente pastillas de éxtasis de hierbas, con los pantalones paracaidista ondeando bajo la brisa procedente de la máquina de viento. Mikan no prestaba mucha atención a lo que les rodeaba; tenía los ojos puestos en el muchacho de los cabellos azules que había conseguido persuadir al portero para que lo dejara entrar. El joven merodeaba por entre la multitud como si buscara algo. Había alguna cosa en el modo en que se movía que le recordaba no sabía qué...

—Yo, por mi parte —siguió diciendo Ruka—, me estoy divirtiendo una barbaridad.

Eso parecía improbable. Ruka, como siempre, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el club, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta vieja en cuya parte delantera se leía "MADE IN

BROOKLYN". Sus cabellos recién lavados eran de color rubio oscuro en lugar de verdes o rosas, y sus gafas descansaban torcidas sobre la punta de la nariz.

Daba más la impresión de ir de camino al club de ajedrez que no de estar reflexionando sobre los poderes de la oscuridad.

—Mmm... hmm.

Mikan sabía perfectamente que la acompañaba a Pandemónium sólo porque a ella le gustaba el lugar, y que él lo consideraba aburrido. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le gustaba ese sitio: las ropas,la música lo convertían en algo parecido a un sueño, en la vida de otra persona, en algo totalmente distinto a su aburrida vida real. Pero siempre era demasiado tímida para hablar con nadie que no fuera Ruka. El chico de los cabellos azules empezaba a abandonar la pista de baile. Parecía un poco perdido, como si no hubiese encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Mikan se preguntó qué sucedería si se acercaba y se presentaba, si se ofrecía a mostrarle el lugar. A lo mejor se limitaría a mirarla fijamente. O quizá también fuera tímido. Tal vez se sentiría agradecido y complacido, e intentaría no demostrarlo, como hacían los chicos..., pero ella lo sabría. A lo mejor...El chico de los cabellos azules se irguió de repente, cuadrándose,igual que un perro de caza marcando la presa. Mikan siguió la dirección de su mirada, y vio a la muchacha del vestido blanco.

"Ah, vaya —pensó, intentando no sentirse como un globo de colores desinflado—, supongo que eso es todo." La chica era guapísima, la clase de chica que a Mikan le habría gustado dibujar: alta y delgada como un palo, con una larga melena negra. Incluso a aquella distancia, Mikan pudo ver el colgante rojo que le rodeaba la garganta. Palpitaba bajo las luces de la pista igual que un corazón incorpóreo arrancado del pecho.

—Creo —prosiguió Ruka— que esta tarde DJ Bat está realizando un trabajo particularmente excepcional. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Mikan puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió: Ruka odiaba la música trance. Mikan tenía la atención fija en la muchacha del vestido blanco. Por entre la oscuridad, el humo y la niebla artificial, el pálido vestido brillaba como un faro. No era de extrañar que el chico de los cabellos azules la siguiera como si se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído para reparar en nada más a su alrededor; ni siquiera en las dos figuras oscuras que le pisaban los talones, serpenteando tras él por entre la multitud. Mikan bailó más despacio y miró con atención. A duras penas distinguió que las dos figuras eran muchachos, altos y vestidos de negro. No podría haber dicho cómo sabía que seguían al otro muchacho, pero lo sabía. Lo veía en el modo en que se mantenían tras él, en su atenta vigilancia, en la elegancia furtiva de sus movimientos. Un tímido capullo de aprensión empezó a abrirse en su pecho.

—Por lo pronto —añadió Ruka—, quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo. También me estoy acostando con tu madre. Creo que deberías saberlo.

La muchacha había llegado a la pared y abría una puerta con el letrero de "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". Hizo una seña al joven de los cabellos azules para que la siguiera, y ambos se deslizaron al otro lado. No era nada que Mikan no hubiese visto antes, una pareja escabulléndose a los rincones oscuros del club para pegarse el lote; pero eso hacía que resultara aún más raro que los estuvieran siguiendo. Se alzó de puntillas, intentando ver por encima de la multitud. Los dos chicos se habían detenido ante la puerta y parecían hablar entre sí. Uno de ellos era pelinegro, el otro peliazul. El moreno introdujo la mano en la chaqueta y sacó algo largo y afilado que centelleó bajo las luces estroboscópicas.

Un cuchillo.

— ¡Ruka! —chilló Mikan, y le agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué? —Ruka pareció alarmado—. No me estoy acostando realmente con tu madre, ya sabes. Sólo intentaba atraer tu atención. Aunque no es que tu madre no sea una mujer muy atractiva, para su edad.

— ¿Ves a esos chicos? Señaló bruscamente, golpeando casi a una curvilínea muchacha negra que bailaba a poca distancia. La chica le lanzó una mirada malévola.

—Lo siento..., lo siento. —Mikan se volvió otra vez hacia Ruka—.¿Ves a esos dos chicos de ahí? ¿Junto a esa puerta?

Ruka entrecerró los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros.

—No veo nada.

—Son dos. Estaban siguiendo al chico del cabello azul...

— ¿El que pensabas que era guapo?

—Sí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. El ,pelinegro ha sacado un cuchillo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Ruka miró con más intensidad, meneando la cabeza—. Sigo sin ver a nadie.

—Estoy segura. Repentinamente todo eficiencia, Ruka sacó pecho.

—Iré en busca de uno de los guardas de seguridad. Tú quédate aquí.

Marchó a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso por entre el gentío.

Mikan se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al chico pelinegro franquear la puerta en la que ponía "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA", con su amigo pegado a él. Miró a su alrededor; Ruka seguía intentando avanzar a empujones por la pista de baile, pero no hacía muchos progresos. Incluso aunque ella gritara ahora, nadie la oiría, y para cuando Ruka regresara, algo terrible podría haber sucedido ya. Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, Mikan empezó a culebrear por entre la gente.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 1 PARTE 3

HOLA A TODOS

CAPITULO 01 PANDEMONIUM parte 3

— ¿Cómo te llamas?Ella se volvió y sonrió. La tenue luz que había en el almacén se derramaba sobre el suelo a través de altas ventanas con barrotes cubiertas de mugre. Montones de cables eléctricos, junto con pedazos rotos de bolas de discoteca y latas desechadas de pintura, cubrían el suelo.

—Hotaru.

—Es un nombre bonito. Avanzó hacia ella, pisando con cuidado por entre los cables por si acaso alguno tenía corriente. Bajo la débil luz, la muchacha parecía medio transparente, desprovista de color, envuelta en blanco como un ángel; sería un placer hacerla caer...

—No te he visto por aquí antes.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si vengo por aquí a menudo? Lanzó una risita tonta, tapándose la boca con la mano. Llevaba una especie de brazalete alrededor de la muñeca, justo bajo el puño del vestido; entonces, al acercarse más a ella, el muchacho vio que no era un brazalete sino un dibujo hecho en la piel, una matriz de líneas en espiral. Se quedó paralizado.

—Tú... No terminó de decirlo. La muchacha se movió con la velocidad del rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestando un golpe en su pecho que lo habría derribado sin resuello de haber sido un ser humano. Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender hacia el suelo, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo violentamente. El chico se golpeó contra el suelo, retorciéndose, mientras el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. Ella rió, vigilándole, y de un modo confuso, él se dijo que tendría que haberlo chica humana se habría puesto un vestido como el que llevaba Hotaru, que le servía para cubrir su piel..., toda la piel. La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo. Su sonrisa centelleó igual que agua ponzoñosa.

—Es todo vuestro, risa queda sonó detrás de él, y a continuación unas manos cayeron sobre su persona, tirando de él para levantarlo, arrojándolo contra uno de los pilares de hormigón. Sintió la húmeda piedra bajo la espalda; le sujetaron las manos a la espalda y le ataron las muñecas con alambre. Mientras forcejeaba, alguien salió de detrás de la columna y apareció ante su vista: un muchacho, tan joven como Hotaru e igual de atractivo. Los ojos rojos le brillaban como el fuego.

—Bien —dijo el muchacho—. ¿Hay más contigo?

El chico de los cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre manaba bajo el metal demasiado apretado, volviéndole resbaladizas las muñecas.

— ¿Más qué?

—Vamos, habla. El muchacho de los ojos rojos alzó las manos, y las mangas oscuras resbalaron hacia abajo, mostrando las runas dibujadas con tinta que le cubrían las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de las manos.

—Sabes lo que soy.

Muy atrás en el interior de su cráneo, el segundo juego de dientes del muchacho esposado empezó a rechinar.

—Cazador de sombras —siseó. El otro muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Te pillamos —dijo.

Mikan empujó la puerta del almacén y entró. Por un momento pensó que estaba desierto. Las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y tenían barrotes; débiles ruidos procedentes de la calle llegaban a través de ellas; el sonido de bocinas de coches y frenos que chirriaban. La habitación olía a pintura vieja, y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo estaba marcada con huellas de zapatos desdibujadas.

"Aquí no hay nadie", comprendió, mirando a su alrededor con perplejidad. Hacía frío en la habitación, a pesar del calor de agosto del exterior. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado. Dio un paso al frente, y el pie se le enredó en unos cables eléctricos. Se inclinó para liberar la zapatilla de deporte de los cables... y oyó voces. La risa de una chica, un chico que respondía con dureza. Cuando se irguió,los vio. Fue como si hubieran cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente.

Estaba la chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena negra que le caían por la espalda igual que algas húmedas, y los dos chicos la acompañaban: el alto de cabello azul y el otro más bajo y pelinegro, cuyo pelo brillaba bajo la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba. El muchacho pelinegro estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, de cara al chico punk, que estaba atadoa una columna con lo que parecía una cuerda de piano, las manos estiradas detrás de él y las piernas atadas por los tobillos. Tenía el rostro tirante por el dolor y el miedo. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Mikan se agachó detrás del pilar de hormigón más cercano y miró desde allí. Vio cómo el muchacho pelinegro se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Bueno —dijo—, todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

¿"Tu especie"? Mikan se preguntó de qué estaría hablando. Quizá hubiese tropezado con una guerra entre bandas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. El tono del chico de cabellos azules era angustiado, pero también arisco.

—Se refiere a otros demonios —intervino el chico peliazul, hablando por primera vez—. Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad? El muchacho atado a la columna movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.

CONTINUARA…..

SI OS GUSTA COMENTAR PORFAVOR ASI SABRE SI CONTINUAR POR QUE ALGUIEN LO LEE ASTA PRONTO.


End file.
